


your beauty cascaded on me in this white night fantasy

by SpruceOutOfFive



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Sterek Week 2020, minor fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: A sweet moment between getting home from work and falling asleep.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984156
Kudos: 38





	your beauty cascaded on me in this white night fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Week 2020: Cozy Comfort. The title comes form the song _Ever Dream_ by Nightwish. Thank you Cera for betaing!

In the dim lit loft Derek Hale was lying on the couch, clothed only in forest green woolen socks and a soft, beige blanket with sleeves. He’d fallen asleep waiting for Stiles to come home, and the blanket he’d been wearing like a robe had started to slip down. 

Stiles took in the view. 

There wasn’t a day when Stiles didn’t think that Derek was the sexiest man, werewolf, _anything,_ walking on earth. But this time, despite the generous and ever growing amount of naked skin, he didn’t get all hot and bothered. This time there was just something more elegant and _tasteful_ in the way Derek’s body had curled on the couch, and it appealed to Stiles in an aesthetic sense. Because at that moment, Derek was less _sexy_ and more _beautiful_ than usual. He was simply breathtaking while asleep, and it actually made Stiles’ heart ache a little.

Stiles smiled at his musings. If he were to share them later, Derek would definitely deny enjoying the compliments, but the werewolf’s cheeks would no doubt betray him and turn redder than Stiles’ own pair of woolen socks. 

Quietly, he started pottering around the loft. He stripped off his uniform and placed it on one of the dining chairs, hunted down said red woolen socks and lit up every single LED candle that he came across in the process. They’d placed them on every available surface just a few weeks earlier when the first signs of fall had started arriving at Beacon Hills. When he was finished, Stiles switched off the lamp that had been his only source of light since arriving home from the station.

The light of the flameless candles made Stiles’ shadow flicker when he walked towards the couch where the sleeping werewolf lied. He climbed over Derek and squirmed around to get between the wolf and the backrest, because out of the two of them, Derek was the better candidate for floor diving in the middle of the night. Stiles’ delicate skin would bruise like hell if he fell. In the midst of Stiles’ wiggling he ended up accidentally kneeing Derek on the stomach and waking the man from his slumber. 

“Stiles?” he grunted without opening his eyes.

“Sorry, go back to sleep, sleepy wolf,” Stiles whispered and placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips as an apology before proceeding to use the man’s chest as a pillow. 

The word “fine” was mumbled into Stiles’ hair, and soon Derek’s breathing evened out again. Stiles smiled and gently tugged the blanket before successfully enveloping them with it. When he too was completely comfortable, Stiles sighed contentedly and let his eyes rest on Derek’s sleeping form. He kept watching his boyfriend’s sleep until the world around him blurred and he too succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My [tumblr](https://spruceoutoffive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
